


mi familia

by missjmelville



Series: no longer alone [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: Eddie wakes up slowly, arm snaking out to pull close the other body in his bed… or that should be in his bed. His eyes shoot open as his arm encounters nothing but a cold empty space where Buck should be.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: no longer alone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851313
Comments: 57
Kudos: 638





	mi familia

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff about our favourite boys and a new baby.

Eddie wakes up slowly, arm snaking out to pull close the other body in his bed… or that should be in his bed. His eyes shoot open as his arm encounters nothing but a cold empty space where Buck should be. His eyes flick to the alarm clock which reads 02:00 and adrenaline floods through his system. Buck should have been home by 1 AM at the latest, he’d been working till midnight. Eddie’s mind automatically goes to the worst-case scenario, what if Buck was involved in an accident?

He’s rolling out of bed and grabbing his phone to check for messages before he notices the glow of a light down the hallway seeping in through the crack in his door. He slows his frantic scramble for clothes and settles for pulling on his sweats and padding out and down the hallway. He peeks briefly into Chris’s room to see him fast asleep, his curls a mess over the pillow and small mouth open as he snores lightly. He continues further to the next room, what once was a guest room but had been converted into a nursery when it became necessary.

The light is coming from here, it’s not bright but it was enough for Eddie’s sleep adjusted eyes to pick up in the pitch darkness of the night. The door is wide open and he steps into the doorway and feels his heart melt in his chest at the sight before him. Buck is sitting in the rocking chair they’d placed in the room, shirt off and their baby girl asleep against his chest.

He’s fast asleep too, but his arms are secure around her and Eddie knows nothing would ever cause him to drop her even in his sleep. Buck’s work bag is just inside the doorway, his hoodie and shirt flung carelessly on top, it’s clear Buck got home and came straight here.

Eddie’s phone is still in his hand, and he brings it up to snap a quick picture. He never thought he’d see anything more heartwarming than the way Buck is with Chris but this, this is a different kind of love. Buck hadn’t been there for Chris as a baby, it doesn’t make his love for their son less but it’s different with a baby. Buck had taken to new fatherhood with a single-minded devotion he’d only ever seen come from him when it came to helping Chris with schoolwork.

Eddie couldn’t help but fall in love with Buck again every time he saw him interacting with their little girl, so gentle and patient and doting. He’s not sure if he made a sound or if Buck just felt his presence there but one second Buck’s fast asleep, breathing softly, and the next his eyes are fluttering open and he’s peering up at Eddie through his lashes.

“Hey,” Eddie whispers as he finally crosses the room to crouch down next to two of his three favourite people.

“Hey,” Buck rasps back, a smile tugging at his lips, voice thick with sleep. He turns his head for a quick kiss Eddie is only too willing to bestow, arms not moving as they hold their daughter steady.

“Everything okay?” He asks softly, Buck looks unharmed but if it was a hard shift it would explain why he’s in here instead of in bed with Eddie.

Buck’s face softens as he leans his head down to brace his forehead on Eddie’s, his eyes flutter shut as he smiles and breathes in Eddie.

“Yeah, she was crying when I got home, I didn’t want to wake you, you’ve been looking after her all day, I wanted you to rest,” Buck whispers between them, his words almost too quiet to make out but when they’re this close it was hardly any trouble for Eddie.

Eddie feels a well of emotions rise in him, his throat feels tight and the tingle of tears rises behind his eyes, he really doesn’t know what he ever did to deserve all this. He swallows and blinks and when the swell has passed he looks at their daughter and smiles. He brings a hand up to cup the back of Buck’s head and holds him in place as if Buck would ever pull away.

“Come to bed?” He asks softly, more pleading than he thought it would come out. Buck nods, moving to press a kiss to Eddie’s forehead.

“Give me a sec to get her settled, I’ll be there in a minute,” Buck sits back up and moves slowly as he gets ready to stand up with his precious cargo. Eddie leaves him to it and pads back down the hallway to their room where he sheds his sweats and climbs back into bed, his spot still warm and he snuggles down to wait for Buck.

The light from the nursery dims to a barely-there glow, only there so they don’t trip over anything in the middle of the night. He watches on the monitor as Buck tucks their girl in and then his arms disappear from the view of the camera. Buck’s footsteps are hardly audible but Eddie can hear the soft shuffle of his pant legs brushing together as he makes his way to their room.

He enters slowly, clearly still tired from his shift and drops his bag and clothes by the door before shedding the rest of his clothes and crawling into bed next to Eddie. He’s warm and pliable, already almost asleep again as Eddie pulls him close and tucks his nose into Buck’s throat. Buck’s arm snakes around his waist and with a soft puff of breath ruffling Eddie’s hair, Buck sinks into the mattress, limp and relaxed with sleep.

Eddie smiles against Buck’s skin, breathing in the smell of Buck and a hint of baby smell still lingering on his skin. Sleep comes quickly to him too and in no time the house is silent again except for the soft snores and snuffling of the house’s occupants.


End file.
